1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to image data processing. More particularly, this invention relates to image data processing of pixel data arranged in raster lines and stored within an image frame memory prior to being manipulated by an image processor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known to provide image-processing systems that include an image frame memory for storing raster lines of pixel data. The pixel data is read from the image frame memory one raster line at a time to drive a display device. The image pixel data is also read from the image frame memory by an image processor that performs manipulations, such as filtering operations, upon the pixel data.
It is a constant aim within image data processing systems to increase the speed with which the processing is performing. In addition, it is also highly desirable, particularly in portable and battery powered devices, that the power consumption should be reduced.